<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>端午のアルバイト by Fantastic_LZwho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929467">端午のアルバイト</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho'>Fantastic_LZwho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mob/satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>端午のアルバイト</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“唉……唉？一定要穿这件制服嘛……”<br/>一大早被从樱木研究所叫到平常打工的餐厅，看着店长递来的制服，小智羞红了脸。<br/>那是一件完全用翠绿的大粽叶做的带围裙的上衣，隐私部位仅能被恰好遮住。<br/>“等会儿才是穿制服，快点，小智你先脱衣服。”</p><p>被店长催促着脱掉了全身的衣物，小智双手捂着胯下，不好意思的看着店长。<br/>“脱完了？去爬到台子上去。”<br/>店长打开锅盖，拎出一盘新鲜出锅的粽子，走到躺平在灶台上的小智面前。<br/>“呀啊店长不要……好羞耻……”挡着私密部位的双手被强硬的拉起来绑在灶台顶柜子上，小智慌张的蹬着腿，差点踹翻了盘子。<br/>“老实点小智，做完今天的活给你加倍的工钱。”<br/>固定住小智的腿，店长一刻也不敢怠慢，往手上倒了些食用油便剥开小智的雏穴，刺入了二指。“唔啊！店……店长……”小智惊叫起来，稚嫩的穴口瞬间收紧，把店长的手指裹的严严实实，“店长……呜……做什么啊……好别扭……”软糯的呜咽声从小智嗓中传出，小智的呼喊随着店长二指的曲起变得支离破碎。<br/>“嗯唔……要坏掉了……求你了店长……让我做别的活……”穴口因为被粗略的扩张而微微泛红，小智的肉棒也不好意思的硬挺了起来。“不好意思哦小智，端盘的时候不可以勃起哦。”撸软了小智的肉棒，店长把贞操锁给小智戴上，让小智的肉棒强制保持在了软塌的状态后，又封住了小智的铃口。<br/>“哈啊……店长……不要……”穴口被塞入了粽子的一角，略烫的触感让小智敏感的缩起穴壁，导致粽子一点也塞不进去。<br/>“小智不乖的话，我就只能用这个了。”</p><p>从围裙兜里掏出从彩虹快乐开发建设公司定制的高效浓缩肌肉松弛剂，店长扒开小智的穴口，一针扎进了小智粉嫩的穴肉里。“呜啊啊！店长不要啊！呜嗯……”小智的呼喊一下子软了下去，整个人变得轻飘飘的。<br/>“呼啊……店长……呼……一定要把粽子塞进去嘛……”小智流着口水，半睁着眼睛迷离的望着忙活的店长。<br/>“当然啊，用小智的肚子捂暖的粽子，大家都会喜欢的。”<br/>试探着向小智看起来没什么变化的穴口伸入二指，店长仿佛触到了棉花一般。“真的很管用呢，这个药剂。”看着残留了少许翠绿色液体的针管，店长继续探入了三指四指，观察着小智的反应。<br/>“疼吗小智？”店长试着把整个拳头打了进去。<br/>小智摇摇头。<br/>“那开始灌肠了，必须要把小智洗的干干净净才行哦。”<br/>提来橡胶水管直接插进小智的穴口，放开温水把小智的肚子灌的满满当当才肯拔出来。<br/>“咕啊！哈啊……好爽……”被水流冲击着前列腺，小智浑身酥麻的进入高潮，却因为贞操锁而什么都排不出来。<br/>反反复复灌了五六次，小智嫩红的穴肉几乎被翻了出来，排出来的液体也因为肠液的原因全部接近透明，店长才满意的拔出水管，握了一个粽子在手心。<br/>“那开始放粽子了啊小智，一盘一共十个。”<br/>店长握着比拳头小一圈的粽子，看着点着头的小智，一口气探到了最深处，让小智的肚子鼓了鼓。“呜呜！店长……不要碰那里……”听着小智的颤音，店长知道刚刚自己碰到了小智的前列腺，便松开手掌在小智穴道深处放下粽子，爱怜的退出些，用宽大的手掌摩擦着小智穴道内可爱的一小块凸起。<br/>“呜店长你好坏……不要这样……”小智瞪大双眼忍着下身传来的巨大的刺激，却因为戴了贞操锁而无法释放，不一会儿就吐着舌头求饶不止。<br/>“好啦好啦，今天下班会让小智彻彻底底爽一爽的，忍耐一下哦。”店长接二连三的往小智松软的穴口塞着温热的粽子，塞到穴口却依旧剩下两个。<br/>“并排放，小智受得住么？”<br/>捏了捏小智弹性十足的穴口，看着咬着牙点头的泪流满面的小智，店长小心的把两个粽子撑在了小智的穴口边缘后，松开了小智的手脚把小智抱了下来。</p><p>“哈啊……店长……好胀……”小智揉着鼓鼓的肚子，脚下打滑的扶住灶台，被撑得老大的穴口滴滴答答的滴着过度分泌的肠液。<br/>“来穿衣服吧。”<br/>用粽叶遮住小智的前身，店长拉住黄色的绳线，捆过了小智的屁股沟，和从脖子两侧拉过来的线系在了一起，拽出了一个蝴蝶结。<br/>“准备工作了哦，小智！”<br/>店长把门口的牌子换到“营业中”，看着蜂蛹而至瞬间挤满屋子的顾客，把小智推了出去。</p><p>“大家端午快乐，今天的粽子都是这位可爱的小孩子提供的，大家好好享用！”<br/>拘谨的小智蹒跚的比出剪刀手冲着纷纷拿出手机照相的食客们，紧张的笑着。<br/>“大……大家好……我是小智……端午快乐……今天我来为大家送上粽子－－”<br/>“来两份份粽子。”<br/>“我要两个。”<br/>“这边要四份！”<br/>……<br/>小智点着头表示一一记下了，便熟门熟路的一颠一颠跑过去，原地鸭子坐了下来，伴随着舒爽的淫叫伸手下去接住了自己舒张开穴口排出的两个粽子，捧到了食客的盘里。<br/>“祝……祝您端午快乐！”<br/>小智两条腿打着颤，马不停蹄的跑到另一桌后，趴在地上扒开后穴，让两枚粽子顺着穴道滑落出来，轻轻用手接住递了过去。<br/>“呼……祝您……端午快乐……”<br/>立刻跑到下一桌，小智不顾一路上食客们的拍照录像，夹紧屁股爬上桌，岔开双腿撑着桌子脸上挂着笑用力舒张穴口，随着噗呲一声，一枚沾着小智肠液的粽子坠入了小智屁股下面的盘子。<br/>“请您稍等……马上为您－－咕哇……”小智话刚说一半，一枚粽子就挤开小智软塌塌的穴口滑了出来，“哈啊……请您按压我的小腹……嗯！”被重重压了一下，两枚粽子几乎同时从小智的穴口中滚落，爽的小智几乎撑不住身子。<br/>“祝……呜……祝您端午快乐……哈啊……”<br/>小智几乎站不稳了，蹒跚着挪到旁边的一桌，揉搓着自己的肚子，岔开双腿努力的抠开自己的穴口，翻着白眼把倒数第二枚粽子带着肠液排在手心，递到了顾客盘中。<br/>“另一份呢？”<br/>看着已经瘫坐在地上的小智，顾客不耐烦的催促着。<br/>“好……哈啊……好的……马上……”小智爬起来上下晃动着身体，好让最后一枚粽子借着惯性排出体外，“哦啊……出……出来了……哈啊……给您……”最后一枚粽子挤压了好半天小智的前列腺，才从小智湿答答的穴口里冒出一个角。<br/>“唔咕……祝……哈啊……祝您……端午快乐……呜……”<br/>把最后一枚粽子递到盘子里，小智虚脱的记下了下一批人次，一瘸一拐的踱回了后厨。</p><p>乖乖躺上了灶台，小智拿起一旁的水来灌了好几口来补充流失掉的水分，等着新的一盘粽子塞进自己肚子里。<br/>“辛苦了呢小智，下一盘也拜托你了。”<br/>说着把粽子挨个塞入了小智的穴道里，店长安慰般的抚了抚小智被禁锢住的肉棒与睾丸，把小智抱下了灶台。<br/>已经十分熟悉流程的小智变着花样的从自己的穴口中排出粽子，送了几桌后突然却觉得十分费力起来。<br/>“嗯啊……请稍等……唔嗯……”小智试着去扒拉自己的穴口，却发现扩张起来困难重重，“呼啊！祝您……端午快乐……”小智排出来那枚粽子，赶忙跑去后厨汇报情况，却被店长领了出来。</p><p>被摆在柜台上强迫岔开腿当众撩起粽叶露出粉红色的穴口和小巧的贞操锁，小智羞耻的捂着脸，听着店长解释。<br/>“这是彩虹快乐开发建设公司研发的高效肌肉松弛剂，有了这个，我们可爱的小智的穴口就会像棉花一样松软啦！”<br/>一针扎了下去，小智的穴口很快便舒张开来，粽子止不住的滑落。“哈啊……好的……这是您点的粽子……祝您端午快乐！”小智配合的被合影，吐着舌头比了比剪刀手。</p><p>一转眼营业到了中午，小智轻车熟路的一趟趟送着粽子，也学会了趴在地上自己给自己注射肌肉松弛剂。<br/>“今天中午的特别节目是我们的小智为我们带来的－－小智馅粽子！”<br/>被店长抱过去固定在柜台前，小智鼓着肚子岔着腿冲大家笑着，突然被掀起了身上的大粽叶。“先临时解开一下小智的贞操锁，用小智的童精作为粽子的馅料！”拿来盆接着解开了小智的贞操锁，小智的肉棒立刻弹出来，尿道棒被崩了出去，浓郁的精液像决堤一样灌满了一整盆。<br/>“然后是小智柔嫩的肠道里浸透了肠液的糯米，混着小智的精液，捏成粽子的形状。”<br/>轻轻按下去小智的腹部，粘稠的糯米便从小智被胶带粘开的穴口挤了出来，流到了店长手心里。<br/>“最后就是裹上粽叶，放到锅里蒸了。小智馅的粽子可是限量哦，毕竟小智还是小孩子，储精量很小的哈哈哈。”端着满满一盘生粽子回到后厨，没过多久店长便带着热气腾腾的粽子赶了回来。<br/>“多亏了小智呢，这么美味的粽子才能制作成功。”拍着小智的肩膀，重新给小智系上贞操锁，店长把一个个粽子塞进小智的穴口，摆了个盘子在小智屁股前。<br/>“想吃小智馅粽子的各位记得付钱之后按他的小肚子。”店长吩咐完便回到后厨开始准备下午的粽子，而小智则被络绎不绝的顾客压着肚子扒开穴口取出粽子，钱则被橡皮筋捆在了小智的大腿上。</p><p>限量的小智馅粽子很快就被一抢而空，小智也被店长放下来领回了后厨。<br/>揉了揉失神的小智的肩膀，店长清洗干净小智的穴道，向小智肚内填放粽子的动作也温和了些。“乖，去上粽子吧。”托着小智的屁股把小智抱下灶台，店长看着小智活泼的跑出去，挨桌蹲下排出温热的粽子送进盘，满意点着头继续忙活着。<br/>“您好！这是您点的长条粽……”小智爬上桌扒着桌沿，又粗又大的长条粽顶开小智穴肉，噗呲一声冒出了头，“哈啊……请您稍等……”听到身后传来的快门声，小智又羞耻又兴奋的蠕动着穴壁，用力排出了湿热的长条粽。<br/>“咕嗯……您要的特大号粽子……”趴在地上扒着穴口，小智费劲的吞吐着巨大的粽子，粗糙的粽叶把小智娇嫩的穴肉摩擦的通红不已，“请……请享用……”无力的跪起身双手捧着粽子递过去，小智才靠着墙艰难的挪回后厨。<br/>“哈啊……嗯嗯……呜哦！这是……您要的串粽……”手指拉住黄色的线头，小智用力把一整串粽子从肚子里掏出来，却因为强烈的高潮直接扑倒在桌上，爽的口水直流，“请您慢用……”压着高潮的快感爬下桌子，小智几乎是爬着回到后厨的。</p><p>最后送完一趟粽子，小智瘫在餐厅中间的圆桌上，看着客人们慢慢离去。<br/>“小智今天做的很棒呢！”抚弄了几下小智松垮的后穴，在门口挂上“打烊”的牌子的店长看着勉强扯出笑容的小智，把手伸进小智的穴口，将剩余的几枚粽子掏了出来。<br/>撕开湿软的粽叶，店长小心的把粽子喂给小智，同时扯开了遮着小智上身的粽叶制服，让小智赤裸的躺在桌上。“好吃吗？”店长擦着小智脸上的汗水，看着动着腮帮嚼着粽子可爱的小孩子，心疼的亲了一口。<br/>“好吃。”伸舌舔了舔嘴唇上残留的糯米粒，小智看着褪下裤子的店长，莫名感到了一丝惶恐。<br/>“辛苦了呢小智，来好好的舒舒服服的放松一下吧？”解开小智的贞操锁，店长也脱掉内裤，露出了硕大的肉棒。“啊店长你……好粗……唔……嘶啊……”本来缩紧的穴口又被打了一针，小智感觉自己下半身一下子变得轻了许多，“呼啊……店长……不要……这样也不行的……”即使被打了针松弛无比的穴口也被撑紧，小智惊慌的蹬着腿绷紧了脚趾，欲哭无泪的被顶到了最深处。<br/>“小智体内很温暖啊……安心好了，会让小智全身都充分的放松一下的！”立刻开始抽插起来，店长比小智大了许多的睾丸随着动作有力拍打着小智的屁股，一次次挤开小智穴壁蹭过前列腺的快感冲击着小智的大脑，让小智一阵阵地淫叫。<br/>彻底无力的瘫在桌上，小智整个人随着店长粗暴的抽插一晃一晃，吊着的双腿不时抽动几下，“哈啊……呜哦哦……店长……”突然被迅速撞了几下前列腺，小智一下子收紧了穴壁，软糯稚嫩的穴肉紧紧裹住了店长的肉棒，刺激的店长一下子精关失守，一股浓稠的精液打在了小智的前列腺上。<br/>“嗯啊！”也一样被刺激的陷入高潮，难得的一次释放让小智娇小的肉棒不停摇晃着，喷洒出来量不差于店长的精液，“哈啊……好爽……店长……”开始被欲望支配的小智故意蠕动着湿软的穴道，扭了扭屁股邀请着店长。<br/>“看来小智还没放松完全啊，这么渴望呢。”拔出肉棒塞了几个粽子进去，店长坏笑的挺起腰继续抽插起欲求不满的小智。<br/>“端午快乐呢小智，祝你过个充实的端午节哦。”</p><p>足足中出了小智四五次，店长看着小腹微鼓慢慢从穴口溢出粘着精液的糯米的小智，爱怜的拎住湿透了的黄线，拽出了小智体内被撞碎了的浸满精液几只粽子，喂到了翻着白眼吐着舌头一脸高潮的小智嘴里。<br/>好心的帮小智洗了个澡后，店长看着从里到外洗的干干净净的小智，递过去一兜粽子以及一厚沓工钱。</p><p>“谢谢店长！”迎着夕阳走了没几步，小智回头想店主道着谢。<br/>“有时间再来玩哦。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>